swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Martial Artist
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: General Units Martial Artists have trained their bodies to become living weapons. Depending on the technique in which one trains, a Martial Artist can be anything from an aggressive brawler who pummels his foes senseless to a graceful, fluid practitioner who uses his or her enemies' strength against them. Regardless of the technique each one uses, Martial Artists excel at close combat- many eschew using ranged weapons of any kind. On worlds where weapons are highly regulated or rare, Martial Artists are relatively common, since they do not need weapons to protect themselves or fight their foes. There are also Force-using martial arts schools (Outside of The Jedi) that train individuals in ways to harness their inner power for combat. Both The Jedi and The Sith monitor Martial Artists and their schools for potential recruits, knowing that such exceptional individuals who are in tune with their own power and with The Force have the proper qualities to make ideal candidates. Martial Artist Encounters Martial Artists can easily fill the same niche as Brutes, but instead of barely trained combatants, the heroes find themselves facing a capable melee warrior. Despite their name, Martial Artists could serve as bodyguards or even soldiers or commandos who specialize in close combat- they might still carry blasters, but use them only for situations that their furious fists cannot handle. Many Martial Artists can be found in the employ of crime lords or working as gladiators on many worlds, where their skills are used for the entertainment of the masses. Heroes who find themselves in the clutches of such criminals might wake up on the bloodstained floor of a gladiatorial pit or arena, surrounded by Martial Artists ready to beat them senseless yet again. Weapons might be thrown onto the ground for the combatants to use, or possibly not- the crowd might demand to see each fighter survive using only his or her bare hands. Alternatively, Martial Artists could represent freedom fighters who use their own bodies as weapons to overthrow their oppressors. Such individuals could easily slip past checkpoints and scanners on the lookout for illegal weapons or armor, which Martial Artists do not need. Then, once they are inside the target area, the intruders spring into action. Martial Artist Statistics (CL 7) Medium Soldier 7 [[Force Points|'Force Points']]:' 2 'Initiative: '+10; '''Senses: 'Perception: +8 'Languages: '''Basic, 1 Unassigned Defenses Reflex Defense: 23 (Flat-Footed: 18), Fortitude Defense: 21, Will Defense: 17 Hit Points: 77, Damage Threshold: 21 Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: 'Combat Gloves +10 (1d10+8) 'Melee: 'Force Pike +10 (2d8+7) '''Base Attack Bonus: +7, Grapple: '+12 '''Attack Options: 'Melee Defense, [[Stunning Strike|'''Stunning Strike]] Special Actions: Unbalance Opponent, Trip Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 16, Dexterity 14, Constitution 14, Intelligence 13, Wisdom 10, Charisma 8 'Talents: Expert Grappler, Melee Smash, Stunning Strike, Unbalance Opponent Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Martial Arts I, Martial Arts II, Martial Arts III, Melee Defense, Trip, Weapon Proficiency (Advanced Melee Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: Endurance +10, Initiative +10, Jump +11, Perception +8 'Possessions: 'Combat Gloves, Force Pike, Utility Belt with Medpac Category:Variable